Urahara Versus Jiraiya
by Shadow-Wraith Writer
Summary: While ranting to myself I pondered this fight. So read through and share your thoughts I will write up eventually the fight. This chapter: Jiraiya. Rating will change when the fight arrives.
1. Chapter 1

Urahara Versus Jyriya

Writer: This is something that I thought up whilst ranting to myself. Now while I may know a Jutsu or two, I know more about Urahara. What it comes down to is which one would last longer in sustained combat. So I have brought in Yoruichi to discuss Urahara's strengths and weaknesses

Yoruichi: Thank you writer

Urahara chapter

Yoruichi: Ninja (generally) choose to forgo extreme strength in exchange for more stealth abilities. Shinigami (excluding The Onmitsukido) choose to forgo stealth for extreme strength.

But this would be uninteresting without going into the details of each character. So on one side we have the observant scientist who can study how one might launch an attack. Details he will notice are the focus of energy and the tensing of muscles. Basically, to land a blow you would have to launch an attack without moving in the slightest. However, Justu require hand seals, hand movement to channel energy. You would have to kill him with one Justu but he will know from watching you fight what move you are charging up for use. Even if Jiraiya used a different ability it would take longer still giving Urahara an opening.

On the other hand, Jiraiya could evenly space out his hand seals one before vanishing another after landing and so forth. But this would drain his Chakra reserves greatly making the ability weaker there by ordaining that Urahara would not need to dodge.

Jiraiya then draws Kunai. Let's look at what a tactical error THAT is. Urahara has a SWORD and knows how to use it greatly; he would actually welcome the change to a more weapon based combat.

Remember that Reiatsu functions differently than Chakra. Reiatsu suppresses the area around the Shinigami. Chakra to my understanding needs to be way more concentrated to be used similarly to Reiatsu, but the more Chakra one has the less control one has. Urahara being a captain will be able to muster quite a bit of Reiatsu. Jiraiya's sage mode could be countered by Urahara manifesting his Reiatu.

Yoruichi: Well that is my half of the rant I cannot rant for what I do not know.

Writer: So now, it is your turn Naruto fans. I want to see what you have to say on this matter eventually I will write up the battle sequence and it will be based on a combination of what I have stated here and on what you have to say and I will disregard anything like "He will win because he can." I need reasons that you think your representation might win and who will be presenting the argument. And if anything said here is incorrect then feel free to tell me how to correct it.


	2. Chapter 2

Urahara versus Jiraiya: Jiraiya Chapter

Writer: Now I will call upon Uchihia Itachi to explain Justu and Justu functions.

Itachi:...

Writer: okay then not him... Um Uzumaki Naruto?

Naruto: I AM GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE!

Writer: Nope. Not him. Kakashi could you do the honours?

Kakashi: *Looks up from his book* I guess. But what is in it for me?

Writer: I might give you your own story similar to this one

Kakashi: *Shrugs* Whatever as long as you leave me alone to finish reading this book. Jutsu (Literally meaning "skills/techniques") are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered.

The Basics

There are three basic types of techniques: ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Subcategories exist, including fuinjutsu, juinjutsu and senjutsu. There are also kekkei genkai abilities which aren't techniques, but inherited abilities passed down through certain clans (however, they can be used as base for certain techniques, such as Haku's Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals). Kekkei genkai can also be attributed to certain parts of the body, such as dōjutsu.

Without proper control of their chakra, a ninja will produce ineffective or weakened technique which will lead to them running out of chakra early in a fight. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra and technique with higher efficiency. Different techniques require different hand seals.

Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a technique, they are ranked differently. There are six different ranks in techniques:

E-rank - Learned by Academy students. Are the basic and most fundamental techniques for all ninja.

D-rank - Genin-level techniques. Can be achieved by all genin, though many ninja only learn their "type" of technique.

C-rank - Chūnin-level techniques. Sometimes learned by genin who have trained extensively.

B-rank - Jōnin-level techniques. Require high levels of chakra to use.

A-rank - Kage or jōnin-level techniques. Require great control over one's chakra and may be forbidden.

S-rank - Secret, extreme level techniques. Are typically unique to a single user.

Kekkei Genkai, unique abilities and Tailed Beast Skills normally do not have a rank.

The main Jutsu types include:

Ninjutsu (Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques"), is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons.

Genjutsu (Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu fittingly falls under the broad category of Yin Release.

This is frequently used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation.

Taijutsu (Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat.

The multiple Sub Jutsu Types are

Barier Ninjutsu (Kekkai Ninjutsu; Literally meaning "Barrier Ninja Techniques") is the incorporation of barriers into techniques. Essentially these techniques allow the users to manipulate barriers. The user can erect barriers that can be used to protect themselves, or to trap an opponent, amongst other various uses.

Bukijutsu (Literally meaning "Weapon Techniques") are techniques that entail the use of any handheld weapons in combat, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Students of the Academy are taught the use of ninja weapons and tools like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice.]

Absorption Techniques (Chakura Kyūin Jutsu; English TV "Chakra Absorption Jutsu") are techniques that allow the user to absorb another individual's chakra. They are typically used to absorb chakra from an opponent and add it to the user's own chakra reserves, allowing them to utilise it as if it were their own, while simultaneously exhausting the opponent's physical energy and limiting the techniques that they can perform.

Chakra Flow (Chakura Nagashi) refers to both the flowing of chakra through an object as well as any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. Usually, elemental chakra is used to flow through bladed weapons in order to either dramatically increase their various pre-existing properties or to gain additional advantageous effects. The user must be touching the tool to initiate chakra flow, but direct contact with the weapon is not necessary to maintain chakra flow. Similarly, techniques such as Kakuzu's Earth Release: Earth Spear, Rōshi's lava armour and A's Lightning Release Armour are used to increase close-quarter combat offence and defence by flowing chakra directly through the user's body. However, whether through an individual's body or weapon, the exact effects observed are entirely dependent upon the respective nature and amount of the chakra used.

Clone Techniques (Bunshinjutsu) are techniques that create a copy of the user or objects used by them. The standard Clone Technique is considered the most basic of basicninjutsu. Despite this, clone techniques are very versatile and useful, and are often used to distract or fool enemies into thinking that they have delivered a critical or fatal hit to the user, leaving the enemy vulnerable. The various villages have created their own characteristic forms of clone techniques. Besides these, there are a dozens of other clone techniques in existence, some of which are extraordinarily difficult to use.

There are various methods of creating clones. The most commonly used clone techniques use only chakra to create the clone. After these, clone techniques that use a medium seem to be most common. These clone techniques use various elements to give the clone form and substance. There are also clone techniques that transform another person or animal into a clone of the user. Finally, there are clone techniques that make use of genjutsu to create illusionary clones.

Collaboration Techniques (Konbijutsu), also synchronised or combination techniques, pertains to a branch of techniques which entails powerful techniques that are actually comprised of at least two or more pre-existing techniques. When initiated with the right timing, one will feed into each other to become a technique of greater power than the sum of its parts.

Fūinjutsu (Literally meaning "Sealing Techniques") are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone.

Hidden (Literally meaning "secret tradition") or simply "secret" techniques are passed down orally from generation to generation in certain regions or clans.

The groups who possess these techniques are usually extremely secretive about them in order to ensure that no one other than the members of the group or clan learn them. As such, they are passed down through oral means instead of being written down or recorded. A few hiden techniques require a special ability or lineage and as such are usually the pride and fame of the clan that possesses them.

Juinjutsu (Literally meaning "Cursed Seal Techniques") are a type of techniques used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control.

Kenjutsu (Literally meaning "Sword Technique") pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques.

Kinjutsu (Literally meaning "Forbidden Techniques") are techniques that have been banned from being taught or used.

Medical Ninjutsu (Iryō Ninjutsu; Literally meaning "Medical Ninja Techniques") is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or anothers' body, practised by shinobi categorised as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons.

Nintaijutsu (Literally meaning "Ninja Body Techniques") is a term used to describe the fighting style used by the Third[6] and Fourth Raikage. A combination of ninjutsu and taijutsu, the Raikage uses nintaijutsu by first surrounding himself with his Lightning Release Armour. This augments the strength of his physical attacks, making them even deadlier. His speed and reflexes are also increased. It is unknown if there are other examples of nintaijutsu.

Reincarnation Ninjutsu (Tensei Ninjutsu; Literally meaning "Life Transfer Ninja Techniques" or "Reincarnation Ninja Techniques") are techniques that usually require or accomplish the transfer of life force between people. These techniques are generally classified as kinjutsu because the restoration of one life typically requires the sacrifice of the life of another, or that it violates the laws of nature and morality.

Senjutsu (; English TV "Sage Jutsu"; Literally meaning "Sage Techniques") refers to a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy (shizen enerugī) around a person.

Sage Mode, Sage Transformation, and Orochimaru's Juinjutsu, Senjutsu practitioners learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them, blending it with their own chakra (created from spiritual and physical energy within the shinobi). This adds a new dimension of power to the practitioner's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra" (senjutsu chakura). In humans, this new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sage Mode. Those that can absorb or manipulate senjutsu chakra sages (sennin). Currently, there are two known ways to learn senjutsu: One being to learn from the toads of Mount Myōboku as Jiraiya and Naruto have done, and the other from the snakes from the Ryūchi Cave where Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi learned it.

Generally, senjutsu chakra cannot be used by those untrained in senjutsu, though this is not always the case. Members of Jugo's clan passively absorbs natural energy, mutating their bodies. Because they cannot control the chakra they are creating, they tend to go into berserk rages. Orochimaru would experiment on enzyme and use that as the basis of his cursed seals, which would absorb the wielder's chakra and in return feed them Orochimaru's senjutsu chakra.

During the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki Obito Uchiha gained the ability to nullify normal ninjutsu, but discovered he could not nullify techniques augmented by senjutsu.

There hope you are happy. Now get the action written already! Also do you know how many ninja can sense energy? This Reiatsu of the Shinigami would be a dead give away the ninja would kill him way to quickly.

Yoruichi:*Exits shunpo and kicks the scarecrow in his face* Then you should have killed me already. *disappears*

Kakashi: what in the world where did that come from?

Yoruichi: Right here! *kicks him again in the face.*

Writer: It will come eventually and it looks like I have the next fight already boiling over. Now then the next issue! Who will win The Death God or the One who Endures? You need to submit ideas for the fight.


End file.
